King K. Rool (Smash V)
King K. Rool (キングクルール, Kingu Kurūru) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V , revealed at the start of the Smash Bros. Direct on March 6, 2019. “King K. Rool is the main antagonist of the Donkey Kong series. He is the malevolent ruler of the Kremling race, the head of the Kremling Krew, and the arch-nemesis of Donkey Kong. K. Rool has repeatedly tried to steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard for reasons that aren't fully understood. To reach his goal, he has even gone as far as kidnapping members of the Kong Family on various occasions just to get his way.” He is confirmed to have no alternate costume. He is voiced by Ben Campbell and Toshihide Tsuchiya in Japanese. Attributes Pros: * Strong and solid KO options * Heavy * Pretty quick for his size * Good jump height * Some key moves come out pretty quick (specials etc.) * Good shield * Super Armor Cons: * Large hitbox * Easily punishable after failed attacks * Ending lag on short hopped aerials * Lag on quite a few key moves * Not much combo options * Can be attacked with his own cannonball * Special ability “Last Stand” can affect him negatively Summary King K. Rool is what you would call a trickster mixed with a heavy powerful grappler. He’s the heaviest character in the game, his specials are very, very tricky and he has strong moves and grabs. A few of his more power moves have super armor. He’s the heaviest character in the game. You won’t really have trouble KOing with King K. Rool as he has tons of KO options, from his powerful stage spiking down air to his almost guaranteed specials you really shouldn’t have trouble KOing. Another thing to note is that his shield is pretty durable and runs down pretty slow. King K. Rool being the largest character in the game size wise has a very large hitbox. Some of his key moves do indeed have lag on them and he doesn’t really have much combo options except down throw to up air (of course) at lower to medium percents. His Cannonball specials can be used against him and they really hurt. Last Stand King K. Rool has a special ability known as Last Stand. It activates when he reaches 140% and he receives a nice speed boost (in the air, move execution, and on ground). The downside to this is that any move that does 12% or more automatically KO him. This may not really be a problem with the weaker characters but still, it’s a pretty big trade off that could limit his lifetime. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size Slightly taller than Bowser. Taunts SIDE - KKR pulls out a remote, and presses the button on it to no end. Depending on which direction the player moves, KKR throws the remote in the opposite direction, and the flying remote functions just like Snake's box, being able to hit someone. UP - King K. Rool jumps up and down reminiscent to one of his official art. DOWN - King K. Rool slams both fists down roaring. Character Selection Screen Animation King K. Rool is seen kissing his Blunderbuss On Screen Appearance Slams down then growls. Victory Animations * Shoots two Cannon Balls then picks them up * Jumps forward multiple times, takes off his crown then begins laughing. * Jumps from the sky and smashes into the ground with fist then looks forward Losing Animation King K. Rool is seen looking to the side while clapping. Crowd Cheer “King - K. - Rool” Victory Theme Flourished darker remix of King K Rool’s theme song in Donkey Kong Country. Fighting Stance Stands holding hands slightly out in a “grabby” position. Idle Poses * Smells his arm * Latches onto cape while looking from side to side Walk Simple walk. Pretty fast for a walk. Dash Runs forward. Trophies To be added. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters